


nonsense

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: No one asked for this, but here it is! A collection of my Iwahina headcanons because I love them so much.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll definitely be adding to this & I hope you enjoy  
> I stole the list from here:  
> https://www.google.ca/amp/s/104-headcanon-corps.tumblr.com/post/173454895053/otp-questions/amp

**_1: Who spends almost all their money on the other?_ **

Definitely Hinata. Iwaizumi makes more practical purchases, while Hinata more or less just get anything that reminds him of Iwaizumi, which is a lot of things. Iwaizumi is always grateful but always lectures him about how unnecessary it is. 

**_2: Who sleeps in the other’s lap?_ **

Iwaizumi loves to sleep. He can and will sleep whenever and wherever he can, which is a lot easier to do since he has a portable, human pillow by the name of Hinata.

**_3: Who walks around the house half-naked and who yells at them to put on some clothes?_ **

Without a doubt it’s Iwaizumi. He doesn’t get dressed until he needs to. He doesn’t see the point of wearing excess or uncomfortable clothes around his own house if he doesn’t need to. Hinata doesn’t actually care about it unless there’s people over, but Iwaizumi usually is fully clothed in such an event, anyway. 

**_4: Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway?_ **

Iwaizumi has to constantly lecture Hinata about staying up late, but he just can’t help it. Hinata is a self proclaimed insomniac. If he’s feeling too strongly about something one way or another, or if he’s done  _ anything  _ that will mess with his sleep too closely to bed, he won’t be able to fall asleep.

**_5: Which one tries to make food for the other but burns it all by accident and which one tells them that it’s okay and makes them both cookies?_ **

Hinata can’t cook. Not even if his life depended on it. Iwaizumi isn’t the best cook in the world, but he’s certainly above average, bringing out Hinata’s competitive nature. He tries cooking every once in a while, even following recipes he finds online, but  _ always  _ messes up somewhere and usually ends up burning it. Iwaizumi is a master in cheering people up, and that in that case it usually means baking cookies with his boyfriend.

**_6: Which one reads OTP prompts and says “Oh that’s us!” and which one goes “Eh, not really”?_ **

Hinata finds everything relatable. Horoscopes, memes, tropes. Iwaizumi usually looks at whatever it is, and unless it’s scarily accurate, he’ll say something along the lines of, ‘ _ yeah, if you cock your head a bit to the right and fully shut your eyes, I can see it’. _

**_7: Which one constantly wears the other’s clothes?_ **

Hinata almost exclusively wears Iwaizumi’s shirts and sweaters. By the time laundry day comes around, Iwaizumi usually doesn’t have any shirts left, but he doesn’t say anything and just does the laundry sooner, because he likes how Hinata likes his clothes so much just because they’re  _ his. _

**_8: Which one spends all day running errands and which one says “You remembered [thing], right?”_ **

Hinata gets sidetracked running errands very often. Iwaizumi started sending him with a list, but quickly learned Hinata would lose them somewhere along the way. He started texting his lists, but then Hinata would just lose his phone, too, which was always an ordeal. So, they just called at the end of shopping trips assuming Iwaizumi was available, and that would normally result in Hinata having to go back in the store at least once again.

**_9: Which one drives the car and which one gives them directions?_ **

Iwaizumi  _ hates  _ the way Hinata drives, but he does better under pressure on the highway or in a new area. So if they’re in a situation where they need a navigator, Iwaizumi would be the one reading the map, since Hinata’s a more collected driver under pressure and also can’t read a map.

**_10: Which one does the posing while the other one draws?_ **

Iwaizumi would absolutely refuse to pose for a drawing, but loves everything about the idea of having Hinata as a beautiful model. He can’t draw but would love the idea of trying if it meant having an entirely valid excuse to stare at Hinata unashamedly for as long as he deemed necessary.

**_11: If they were about to rob a museum, which one does backflips through lasers and which one is strolling behind with a bag of chips?_ **

Both would try equally hard, trying to outdo each other’s spy skills. Iwaizumi would go heavier on the planning aspect, where Hinata would excel at the physical aspect, being more dexterous and his unmatched jump height.

**_12: Which one of your OTP overdoes it on the alcohol and which one makes the other stop drinking?_ **

They would take turns outdoing themselves. If the other notices the other is too far gone while drinking, they’ll put the alcohol down, no questions asked and without a lecture. They both take a certain amount of pride in caring for the other, and both would make fun of the other when they were in bad shape the next morning.

**_13: Which one likes to surprise the other with a lot of small random gifts?_ **

They both like doing this, but Hinata does it more often. He’ll buy just about anything he sees that reminds him of Iwaizumi or that he thinks will make him happy. Iwaizumi buys something that reminds him of Hinata or that would make him happy only if he thinks it’s  _ perfect  _ and can’t pass the opportunity up.

**_14: Which one keeps accidentally using the other’s last name instead of their own?_ **

After a long time of dating and an engagement Hinata refers to himself as Mr. Iwaizumi all the time. It annoys Oikawa a lot and he always tells Hinata how he’s practically just admitting to being a bottom. He stopped bringing it up when Hinata yelled at him, ‘ _ yeah! Sometimes twice a day and I think that’s beautiful!’  _ He doesn’t intend on ever actually taking his last name, but saying it makes him feel nice. Iwaizumi loves it, too.

**_15: Which one screams about the spider and which one brings the spider outside?_ **

Iwaizumi has a natural and intense fear and hatred of all bugs. It doesn’t matter what it is or how big it is, he hates it and wants it to die. Hinata doesn’t feel strongly one way or another, he can live with or without them, but he doesn’t think they deserve to die just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He’ll always bring them outside, telling Iwaizumi they didn’t mean to offend him with their existence.

**_16: Which one gives the other their jacket?_ **

Hinata is absolute garbage at dressing for winter at the beginning of the season. Iwaizumi always dresses extra warm, knowing he’ll have to give Hinata his jacket. He dresses extra warm instead of telling Hinata to dress warm because he  _ likes  _ giving him his jacket. He thinks his jacket looks especially good on the ginger.

**_17: Who keeps getting threatened by the other’s overprotective older sibling?_ **

Despite having three older siblings, Iwaizumi isn’t close with any of them. Neither one has a sibling to threaten them, but Hinata’s sister came to love Iwaizumi maybe more than Hinata himself.

**_18: Who’s the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?_ **

Nothing would have happened if Iwaizumi didn’t take a risk and ask Hinata out. Hinata never considered Iwaizumi as anything other than a rival until he was asked out. Iwaizumi was immediately drawn in on the first practice game by the amazingly talented, passionate  _ idiot _ he played against.

**_19: How good would your OTP be at parenting?_ **

So, so good. They both like kids a lot. Neither would necessarily be better than the other, but they’d have entirely different strengths. They’d both be authoritative, with Hinata specializing in fun and Iwaizumi specializing in heart-to-hearts and emotional support.

**_20: Which one types with perfect grammar and which one types using numbers as letters?_ **

Iwaizumi texts all in one paragraph, with proper punctuation, capitalization and syntax. He’s an incredibly dry texter which made Hinata wonder why he even asked him out at all if he wasn’t interested, but quickly learned it was just like if someone handed a forty five year old man a phone. Hinata doesn’t use capitalization, unless it’s for emphasis, punctuation and will often use abbreviations. He definitely isn’t the type to substitute letters for numbers, though.

**_21: Who gets attacked by a bully and who protects them?_ **

Iwaizumi has to threaten a lot of people. He learned very early on that Hinata is picked on a lot, namely by Kageyama (and Oikawa once they started dating). Hinata never actually seems pressed by it, but it pisses Iwaizumi off.

**_22: Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?_ **

They’re both  _ so guilty  _ of this. They both love making puns, but they both  _ hate  _ it when the other one does it. 

**_23: Who comes home from work to see that the other one bought a puppy?_ **

Iwaizumi has too much respect for his partner to make a big life decision without informing them, BUT. Hinata did come home one day and have to sit through a lengthy powerpoint presentation on why having a dog would be the ‘ _ best thing to ever happen to them’.  _ He doesn’t really care for the fur or the droppings or the sand the dog tracks into the house, but he  _ loves  _ how happy it makes Iwaizumi.

**_24: Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they’re tired?_ **

Since Hinata has a hard time sleeping, he often crashes in the mid afternoon. Iwaizumi is known to carry him around if they’re having a busy day and Hinata just doesn’t feel like moving anymore.

**_25: Which one competes in some sort of activity and which one does the overzealous cheering?_ **

Once Iwaizumi is unfortunately finished with volleyball, you can bet your ass he’s Hinata’s number one fan. That makes Oikawa jealous, though, so he finds he splits his spirit wear equally (with  _ maybe  _ a small bias towards Hinata) between the two.

**_26: Who takes a selfie when the other one falls asleep on their shoulder?_ **

They both do this, and Hinata will always show Iwaizumi how cute they are, but Iwaizumi will take his selfies to the grave. No one can know. 

**_27: Which one would give the other a makeover if they asked?_ **

Iwaizumi would never ask, but would absolutely do a makeover on Hinata if he wanted one. He’d do anything Hinata asked, honestly.

**_28: Which one owns a pet that the other is absolutely terrified of?_ **

Hinata isn’t a pet person, but he’d be the one to get something that Iwaizumi hated. Iwaizumi doesn’t vibe with most animals, whereas Hinata doesn’t really fear any domesticated pet. He’d get something like a rat or a tarantula, but knows that Iwaizumi would set the whole house on fire if he did so.

**_29: Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?_ **

Iwaizumi is ever the romantic. He’ll always play the more dominant role if out in public, but he’s also taller, so it just makes sense.

**_30: If your OTP went on vacation, where would they go and what would they do? Who would take the pictures?_ **

They would go somewhere warm and beachy. Or they’d go somewhere historic and romantic. Or they’d go somewhere cold and with mountains. It doesn’t matter to them where they go, as long as they’re with each other. They plan on seeing everything, side by side. They each take pictures, but most of Iwaizumi’s are of his surroundings or just of Hinata. Hinata is the one who forces Iwaizumi into photos and selfies.


	2. Chapter 2

  1. **_Who makes the first move and how?_**



Iwaizumi has to ask Hinata out. He does so by fully approaching him and giving him his phone number. He tries to use the guise of volleyball to ease his own nerves, but it causes Hinata to not fully understand his intentions, which causes some confusion when Iwaizumi went to hold his hand.

  1. **_Who is the most insecure and what makes them feel better?_**



It isn’t that Hinata is insecure, Iwaizumi is just  _ so  _ not insecure that it makes him look insecure by comparison. Iwaizumi is heavily into the belief of insecurity is the fastest way to poison and break down a relationship, so he doesn’t give into it at all. When Hinata is feeling insecure, he reminds himself that Iwaizumi is simply too honest to play him. It doesn't hurt to know that Iwaizumi never understands when someone flirts with him, either.

  1. **_Who is the most romantic?_**



Hinata  _ tries,  _ okay? And he does a good job! Iwaizumi is just so naturally doting and romantic, finally having someone to take all his romantic frustrations out on, that he just can’t really compare. Iwaizumi is the sweetest and softest person on the inside, and now that there’s someone Oikawa can’t take away from him (however intentionally), he can unleash his purest romantic intentions to their fullest potential.

  1. **_Who can’t keep their hands to themselves?_**



Early on, they’re both very much this way, exploring together. Iwaizumi maintains his libedo, and Hinata doesn’t mind so much, even if he doesn’t initiate as often. Iwaizumi is almost constantly touching him, be it running his hands through his hair, holding his hand, holding his back as they walk, or a hand on his thigh when he drives. Hinata is his person, and he's always so warm, not to mention how  _ beautiful  _ his hair is, he can’t  _ not  _ touch him.

  1. **_Who says ‘I love you’ first?_**



Hinata for sure. Iwaizumi has some reservations with  _ love  _ love, romance aside. He has a hard time working through his feelings, having never really fully accepted them in the past. He even rejected the sentiment the first time, but quickly realized how wrong he was in doing so.

  1. **_Who would they ask if they ever had a threesome?_**



Due to a long history of nearly every person who was “interested” in Iwaizumi actually just using him to get closer to Oikawa (oh how badly that worked for them), he would be the last person Iwaizumi would ask. They would go for someone they didn’t really know, and wouldn’t have to look in the eye again, but a third person is unnecessary, as neither of them want to share.

  1. **_What do they get up to on a night out?_**



Despite Iwaizumi’s best efforts to plan dates when they first got together, Hinata’s spontaneous nature always got them sidetracked into a more fun, if less romantic, evening. Iwaizumi eventually stopped planning and happily accepted that whenever they went out it’d end in an unexpected but entirely amazing adventure.

  1. **_What do they like in bed?_**



Iwaizumi likes anything and everything, as long as he’s dominating. Hinata requires a certain amount of love and affection to enjoy it, so Iwaizumi found a sweet spot of compromise that works for both of them. 

  1. **_What is the most embarrassing thing they have done in front of each other?_**



Hinata is  _ constantly  _ embarrassing himself. In front of everyone, all the time. The most embarrassing thing Iwaizumi did in front of Hinata was probably throw up on his shoes after a night of drinking, then laugh so hard that he did it  _ again. _

  1. **_What two songs, two books and two luxury items do they take to a desert island?_**



Iwaizumi: Songs:  _ Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts - Arctic Monkeys _

_ Feels Like We Only Go Backwards - Tame Impala _

Books:  _ More Than This - Patrick Ness _

_ 11/22/63 - Stephen King _

Luxury Items: a volleyball and sunglasses

Hinata: Songs:  _ Michigan - Brockhampton _

_ Pursuit of Happiness - MGMT & Kid Cudi _

Books _ \- Hinata doesn’t read for pleasure, but probably some kind of volleyball magazines or some kind of manga _

Luxury Items: a volleyball and an activity book

  1. **_What do they hide from one another?_**



Iwaizumi hides all the secret photos he snaps of Hinata doing everyday things and Hinata hides a box of small souvenirs from every date they’ve been on.

  1. **_What first changes when it starts getting serious?_**



When they start living together, Hinata learns how much alone time Iwaizumi really requires and Iwaizumi learns how messy Hinata is just generally as a person. Both required some level of change and a greater level of acceptance. The more time they spent together, the more Hinata realized Iwaizumi was actually broken and a lot of his uplifting and optimistic approach he takes to people is to some degree just bravado. His emotional and social battery runs out quickly, and prefers to spend a lot of their time quietly in each other’s company.

  1. **_When do they realise they should get together?_**



Iwaizumi was immediately drawn to Hinata right from the first practice game. Namely, when he hit Kageyama with the bunk serve, but  _ especially  _ when he blew Oikawa away with his last kill. Listening to Oikawa bitch about it for an hour on and off that night sealed the deal for him because it caused his chest to constrict and he couldn’t stop smiling. Oikawa asked him if he was ill, and it just made him happier. Hinata knew after their second date and actually started seeing Iwaizumi as someone who wasn’t just ‘ _ Seijoh’ _ . 

  1. **_When one has a cold, what does the other do?_**



Iwaizumi is the biggest bitch when he’s sick. Hinata dotes on him very attentively, drawing baths and making soup (from a can, which always tastes burned somehow). Hinata is much better at being sick, but Iwaizumi still does all those things for him, not allowing him to move unless it’s to go to the bathroom or shower, and makes a big pot of soup from scratch. They love taking care of each other.

  1. **_When they watch a film what do they choose and why? Who gets the final vote?_**



They take turns picking movies. Iwaizumi is far pickier than Hinata is. They take each other’s picks as gospel unless the movie genuinely makes them uncomfortable, then they’ll pick again. Iwaizumi won’t watch things like  _ Clueless,  _ because of the romantic step sibling storyline. Hinata won’t watch things like  _ Repo: The Genetic Opera  _ or  _ The Human Centipede  _ because it makes him physically ill.

  1. **_When the zombie apocalypse comes, how do they cope together?_**



They’d try fighting as first, and when it proves futile, they’d hide and try to savor their last amount of time together. They vow to save each other from each other if bitten and turned, by shooting the other, but both know they’d rather just go down together than go through that.

  1. **_When they find a time machine, where do they go?_**



They go into the future, hoping to find a more progressive society.

  1. **_When they fight, how do they make up?_**



It took a while to fully understand each other and their apology languages. Iwaizumi doesn’t need a verbal apology, he just needs changed behaviour, whereas Hinata needs Iwaizumi to fully explain what he did wrong before changing the behaviors, so he knows he knows what the real issue was. It was hard for Iwaizumi to do that at first, because he just assumes people know what he’s thinking if his actions reflect it, but learned and things got much easier between them. 

  1. **_Where do they go on their first date?_**



Iwaizumi played it safe and just took him to dinner and walk, which quickly turned into a wacky Hinata adventure. He knew immediately he could get used to it and wanted to do it again.

  1. **_Where do they go on holiday?_**



Somewhere like Prague, but they want to go everywhere eventually. They’d start with Europe, like every classic young couple, but would really love to do a roadtrip across North America even if they knew it was probably a bit unrealistic.

  1. **_Where do they get nervous about going with one another?_**



Despite always knowing he was somewhat into men, Iwaizumi never was publically involved with one before Hinata. He was really nervous about the public reaction to that, so he was always nervous when they went into public until he noticed that Hinata didn’t give a flying fuck about anyone’s reactions. 

  1. **_Where does their first kiss happen?_**



It happens when Iwaizumi is helping Hinata with volleyball early on. They’re just practicing outside somewhere, and after getting the same move wrong over and over, Hinata  _ finally  _ got it. They were so excited by the amazing performance and it sort of just happened, and they were both incredibly embarrassed right after before Hinata said fuck it and went in for another. 

  1. **_Where is their favourite place to be together?_**



Just at home. They can really be everything they are in the privacy of their own home, but before they moved in together it would be any volleyball court or just driving around in Iwaizumi’s car.

  1. **_Where do they first have sex?_**



In the back of Iwaizumi’s car. They put the seats down and put the gate up, at the marina at four in the morning. They lived at home and had no privacy so they made due with what they had, but it was surprisingly magical. 

  1. **_Why do they fight?_**



Usually over misunderstandings. Iwaizumi is new to the whole “letting people in” thing, and normally Hinata is very understanding and forgiving, but misunderstandings happen. Sometimes Iwaizumi is too closed off and it just doesn't work for Hinata.

  1. **_Why do they need to have a serious chat?_**



Iwaizumi has a lot of double standards. He’ll lecture Hinata about working too hard, but study and work through the entire night some days. He’ll neglect his own health while telling Hinata he needs to take better care of himself.

  1. **_Why do their friends get annoyed with them?_**



They tend to neglect friendships when their schedules get busy. If they don’t have a lot of free time, they prefer to spend it together. Their friends can’t understand that it isn’t personal and that they’re just very busy a lot of the time and get irritated with them. They always make sure to make up for it on off seasons, though.

  1. **_Why do they get jealous?_**



Hinata sometimes gets jealous over Iwaizumi’s hitting power in volleyball and Iwaizumi sometimes gets jealous when everyone seems to want his boyfriend. Iwaizumi helps Hinata with volleyball, alleviating his problem. Hinata publicly and clearly rejects the people who come onto him and introduce them to his wonderful boyfriend, establishing early on that Iwaizumi has absolutely nothing to worry about and then it isn’t an issue again.

  1. **_Why do they fall a little bit more in love?_**



Hinata falls more in love with Iwaizumi nearly every time he looks at him or hears him speak. Whenever he plays with his own hands, or when he does his hair in the morning, or is hunched over his desk, stressing over school. Hinata is an absolute simp for Iwaizumi and loves every single thing he does and stopped expecting “I couldn’t love you more” to ever be accurate. Iwaizumi loves everything Hinata does, whenever he sings as he does anything, but especially when he watches him play volleyball. The pride and affection he feels watching Hinata jump or run or especially celebrate after a good kill gets him deeply.

  1. **_Why does it work (or not work) between them?_**



Where one is weaker, the other is stronger. They work together to create a dialogue and keep their issues open with each other. They’re both open to change and adjusting themselves for each other. When Iwaizumi is closed off and unsure of himself Hinata is there to remind him that if he doesn’t believe in himself, he should believe in Hinata who believes in him (something he learned from Kageyama). They give each other the respect and space they need to be their own people and learn to be two people who share one life, while also giving it the attention and time it needs to be something real. Hinata became trauma informed and used that knowledge to help Iwaizumi the best he could when he was in his down periods. Iwaizumi took the cue from Hinata and became more aware of his inner monologue and emotions, lightening the load on both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about iwa

**_How do they feel about people shorter/taller than them?_ **

He doesn’t mind either way unless it’s volleyball and there’s some stupidly tall monster on the other team. That pisses him off. He also is annoyed by his own height, he just wants to grow one centimetre and crack 5’11”. 

**_What are they like on social media? (What’s their username, profile pic, etc.)_ **

He doesn’t really have social media. He has an instagram because Oikawa forced him to make one. His username is just his first and last name, his profile picture is blank and he has exactly one post of Seijoh all together. Somehow, he still has a couple hundred followers.

**_Their sexuality?_ **

He doesn’t choose to define it. He doesn’t really care about dating due to a poor history with it, but if someone strikes his fancy, it doesn’t really matter what their gender is. It just matters to him that he’s with a good person.

**_Preferred weather?_ **

He really likes gloomy weather. He finds it so cozy to just be inside while it’s stormy outside. He prefers spring or fall for that reason. Summer is too hot and winter is too cold. 

**_What’s their sleeping schedule?_ **

It changes all the time. In the winter when the days are shorter, he sleeps  _ a lot.  _ He tries his best to get a regular schedule going, but if he’s interested in something or has assignments for school he’ll stay up all night as often as necessary to finish those things. He either sleeps not at all or for ten hours.

**_Favorite music?_ **

He prefers either soft music or really hard music. His playlist will go from a piano ballad to screamo in the span of one song. When he was younger he went through an emo phase, having an interest in the likes of  _ My Chemical Romance  _ and  _ Fallout Boy  _ but as he got older his tastes leveled out and he fell in love with groups like  _ Arctic Monkeys, Tame Impala  _ and  _ Rex Orange County. _

**_How’s their cooking?_ **

Not the best but far from the worst. He grew up cooking for himself a lot, which transferred to cooking for Oikawa when he started staying with him more instead of being home. He found a certain level of peace and tranquillity in making good food that was good for him.

**_It’s movie night, what movie do they pick?_ **

He likes psychological thrillers and action movies.  _ Shutter Island  _ and  _ Silence of the Lambs  _ are two of his favorites.

**_How would they hold up in a pillow war?_ **

He takes that shit  _ seriously.  _ It depends on who it’s with, but if he's having a pillow fight at all odds are it’s with Oikawa or Hinata. He wouldn’t hold back and definitely use his brute ace-like strength to secure a victory. You can’t underestimate Oikawa’s crazy, though.

**_What’s their sleeping position?_ **

Stomach. Always. He’ll sleep on his back if it means having Hinata on his chest, but the second he falls asleep, he’ll roll him over so he can get back to his stomach and get some sleep himself. He hugs his pillow and needs about three blankets weight over him.

**_Who do they go to for comfort?_ **

While the obvious option would be his significant other, he always goes to Oikawa first. Oikawa was there first person through a lot of Iwaizumi’s life and can let him know when he’s being stupid or second guessing himself when he shouldn’t be. Oikawa encourages him to open up more to Hinata and assures him that his problems are in fact important enough to bother the ginger with.

**_Something small that they enjoy?_ **

Coffee, coffee, coffee. Coffee always. Strong and black and hot. Four a day. At nine o’clock at night. Water who?

**_How do they feel about physical contact by others?_ **

He prefers people don’t touch him if it’s unnecessary, which is nearly always the case. He  _ loves  _ physical contact from his significant other and he is comfortable and expects it from Oikawa, too. He’s a pretty touch starved person, and will touch Hinata at every moment possible.

**_What is enough to bring them to tears?_ **

He’ll never admit it to Hinata, but every time he gets a text or small gift or gesture from him with the tagline “ _ This made me think of you”.  _ It’s almost too much for him to think about how someone he loves so much thinks of him all the time, too.

**_Biggest pet peeve?_ **

Generally just when people are unjustly down on themselves or puts other people down. He won’t put up with it. Hell call anyone out to any degree he needs to to get them to cut it out whenever he sees it.

**_How well do they take care of themselves?_ **

It comes in waves. Most of the time he’s really on top of things (save for his sleep schedule). He’ll maintain his space and his personal hygiene well. But when his depression hits, seasonal or otherwise, he starts slipping. Hinata helped with that, gently reminding him he’s still worthy of good things and taking care of himself.

**_What’s something they like that may be surprising to others?_ **

His guilty pleasure music is anything by  _ Taylor Swift  _ and  _ Miley Cyrus.  _ He secretly really enjoys reality television, and has seen  _ all  _ of  _ Keeping Up With The Kardashians.  _ If you ever catch him watching it, he’ll immediately start making fun of it.

**_Do they consider others family?_ **

He 100% has chosen family. His chosen family is the only family that really counts in his mind. He’s extremely selective about who he spends time with, so if you’re granted entrance into his life, he’ll never leave you.

**_Any bad habits that they have?_ **

He bites his nails and has a pretty bad caffeine addiction. He has a generally pretty addictive personality, so when he likes something he can’t just casually enjoy it. He tries very hard to limit himself on things that could injure him if pushed too hard, like volleyball. Especially with volleyball, seeing as if he allowed it to  _ completely  _ consume him, Oikawa would take it as permission to destroy himself with practice.

**_Do they get lost easily? Will they ask for directions if they are?_ **

He has a pretty solid sense of direction and hardly goes places he hasn’t thoroughly researched. If he does get lost, he’ll try and figure it out himself. Asking for help is admitting defeat.

**_The strangest thing they have ever seen?_ **

He keeps a list on his Notes App of all the weird things he’s witnessed Oikawa do. Take your pick.

**_How well do they accept advice?_ **

It entirely depends on who it comes from or what it’s about. He has to respect the person a great deal before he accepts advice, because he generally thinks he knows better than other people, especially people around his age or younger than him.

**_How much do they swear?_ **

_ Shittykawa.  _ A lot.

**_How do they take advice given to them?_ **

If he accepts advice, he takes it to heart. He implements it into his life and genuinely makes the change. He’s a man of his word.

**_Do they like being in pictures?_ **

No, he hates it. If you can force him into photos with you, you’re incredibly special. He only really lets Hinata take pictures with him, and even rarer than that, he’ll take photos with Oikawa. He’ll take the obligatory team photos or school photos, but other than that he refuses.

**_Is there anything they’re bad at?_ **

Quitting. People, things, concepts. Even if it’s bad for him, he has a hard time letting go of things he’s grown attached to. He’s bad at handling alcohol, but also bad at quitting attempting to handle his alcohol. He’s bad at writing and expressing himself. Terrible texter. The worst.

**_What’s their morning schedule?_ **

Sleeping through his alarm, unless he went to sleep excited about something that’d happen the next day. If it’s a regular day, staring at the ceiling contemplating the importance of work/education. Coffee. Shower, teeth, hair, dress. Coffee, again. Packing lunch, getting out the door.

**_Any past injuries?_ **

Sprained his fingers a couple times. Lot’s of scars on his arms and legs from playing outside with Oikawa a lot as children.

**_Something that disgusts them?_ **

The general state of the world and humanity as a whole. On a smaller level, bugs. He hates bugs. He hates rodents. He hates filth in homes and hoarding. The way girls fawn over Oikawa, but more than that, how much Oikawa  _ loves  _ it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinataaaaa~

**_How do they feel about people shorter/taller than them?_ **

He loathes people who are much taller than him. He’s consumed by jealousy at their height, and  _ cannot  _ stand when those people take their glorious height for granted. He  _ loves loves loves  _ when people are shorter than him. All the power those people give him!

**_What are they like on social media? (What’s their username, profile pic, etc.)_ **

Be has an account on just about every platform. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Tiktok, and he’s incredibly active on all of them. They’re all heavily personalized. His Snapchat is mostly  _ many, many  _ unanswered chats.

**_Their sexuality?_ **

Gay. He loves men. He loves pretty men, handsome men, tall men, slightly less tall men, blond, brunet, doesn’t matter. Just, men. He sees the appeal other people see in women, but just can’t relate. (Somehow his type tends to be the gruff & moody kind of guy)

**_Preferred weather?_ **

Sunny all the way. He likes when it’s dry outside so he can be out there and comfortable do whatever the hell his heart desires. If there’s a nice day, give him a water bottle and his bike and he’ll be off for who knows how long and he’ll never get bored.

**_What’s their sleeping schedule?_ **

He has the worst sleep schedule. He’s always so excited by things and his brain never stops turning long enough to actually shut down. He has an intensive sleep ritual to actually get him down at night, including a completely dark room for at least an hour and a half before bed, warm tea, a humidifier and white noise.

**_Favorite music?_ **

Hard, heavy, aggressive, dirty rap.  _ Brockhampton, Biggie Smalls, YNW Melly,  _ the likes. You’d be hard pressed to find  _ any  _ song he doesn’t know the lyrics to, though. He spends a lot of his free time just listening to all sorts of music.  _ Simon & Garfunkel  _ holds a special place in his heart because it’s his parents’ favorite.

**_How’s their cooking?_ **

Garbage, he should stop trying. He feels bad when Iwa does all the cooking, but he knows it’s just for the best and tries making up for it by doing the shopping and the dishes.

**_It’s movie night, what movie do they pick?_ **

Shitty types, the ones that are so bad that they’re good, like  _ Sharknado.  _ Did anyone ask for it? No. Does Hinata adore it? Absolutely. If no one will agree to watch those, his next choice would be classic comedies. Like  _ Napoleon Dynamite  _ or  _ Blades of Glory.  _ He isn’t much of a movie person, though.

**_How would they hold up in a pillow war?_ **

Has every intention of trying his best, but immediately devolves into giggles and cant go on. Occasionally he gets very competitive and can win but usually loses badly.

**_What’s their sleeping position?_ **

Can sleep anywhere at any time in any position. He’s like a cat that way. That’s provided he’s tired enough. If he isn’t dead exhausted it takes a million positions and a human sacrifice to get to sleep. Since he started sleeping next to Iwaizumi, his regular position became on his chest, ear directly over his heart with his leg over both of Iwaizumi’s.

**_Who do they go to for comfort?_ **

He’ll talk to anyone and everyone about things if they ask, but people rarely do. He’ll seek out Sugawara, Daichi or Iwaizumi for comfort or advice if necessary. He has a close relationship with his mother as well. He tells her everything.

**_Something small that they enjoy?_ **

Hinata is very about enjoying the small things. He tries to appreciate something about everything. Sometimes this proves impossible (Tsukishima), but the attempt is always there. Some of his favorite things are when the snow melts away, when the sun casts golden light (especially onto a field of really green grass), and the smell of vinyl.

**_How do they feel about physical contact by others?_ **

He doesn’t mind one way or another, but if someone rejects his touch it’ll make him feel bad on the lowkey. Unless it’s explained to him that it isn’t  _ him  _ and it’s just how the person is, he’ll assume there’s something wrong with him. He's a very physically affectionate person.

**_What is enough to bring them to tears?_ **

Hinata is a highkey cry baby. He’ll cry over small things, big things, medium level things. Out of joy, out of sadness, anger, frustration. He sees nothing wrong or shameful about tears. It’s just human.

**_Biggest pet peeve?_ **

Unnecessarily rude, condescending or elitist people. Also when people assume things about him because of his height (even if he  _ loves  _ proving them wrong).

**_How well do they take care of themselves?_ **

He isn’t so good at taking care of his physical surroundings, but he’s otherwise pretty decent at taking care of himself. He knows what works for himself and keeps those routines and rituals as close as possible. He’s very in touch with his emotions and takes very good care of himself mentally and emotionally. He keeps sturdy boundaries with the things and people in his life and allows himself to fully feel and express his emotions.

**_What’s something they like that may be surprising to others?_ **

Probably his taste in hard rap music. Sex. Alcohol. Adult things, as people generally seem to forget he is, in fact, a teenage boy. 

**_Do they consider others family?_ **

Family is a very sacred thing to Hinata. To be considered family by him you have to be blood related, there for a  _ very  _ long time in close emotional proximity or a significant other (long term).

**_Any bad habits that they have?_ **

Overworking himself over things he’s passionate over. Oversharing and trusting too much, but he never learns his lesson on that. He gets a new glass every single time he gets a drink, which is often, and leaves them in his room every single time. 

**_What’s their idea of a perfect vacation?_ **

Anything. Literally going anywhere new. Especially places where he can get lost and walk/bike everywhere. He just wants new experiences and to make as many new friends from as many places as he can.

**_Do they get lost easily? Will they ask for directions if they are?_ **

He’ll get lost on purpose. He’ll ask people for directions, and for their life’s story. He has a pretty average sense of direction, but he never uses any form of navigation (unless there’s somewhere he  _ needs  _ to be at on time) so he can find cool new things along the way.

**_The strangest thing they have ever seen?_ **

Probably Kageyama finishing a litre carton of milk in under thirty seconds. It turned his stomach. He thinks about it at least twice a week. No one even  _ asked  _ him to do it… He just did it to do it. He’s a monster.

**_How well do they accept advice?_ **

He likes getting as much advice on his problems that he can, so he can put it all together and figure out the best combined solution to a problem. If someone gives him unsolicited advice, he listens and decides if it’s really necessary on his own afterwards.

**_How much do they swear?_ **

He mostly uses the softcore version of swears like  _ hell  _ or  _ crap,  _ but if he’s  _ really  _ heated or excited about something, he will swear. It usually surprises the people around him when he does it. He’ll never swear around his parents, he just wasn’t raised that way.

**_How do they take advice given to them?_ **

He’ll always compile the advice given to him and sift through it on his own. He’ll implement some of it or throw some of it away, depending entirely on the situation, who it was from or what works for him and his boundaries and current state of living. If he chooses to act on some advice, it’ll take him a while to adjust and will likely slip up along the way.

**_Do they like being in pictures?_ **

Loves it. He takes pictures all the time, with anyone and everyone, anywhere and everywhere he goes. Memories are incredibly important to him, and he never wants to forget a friend or a moment. He forces Iwaizumi to be in photos even if he knows he hates it at the moment, because he’s absolutely  _ certain  _ that when they’re old and wrinkled or have children of their own, that Iwaizumi will want to have physical reminders of their lives and memories. You never know the value of a moment until it’s gone.

**_Is there anything they’re bad at?_ **

He’s bad at most anything he picks up. School, cooking, sleeping, numbers, all of it. He’s bad at quitting, though. He is incredibly tenacious with any new skill or hobby that he wants to partake in. He’ll work at something until he is good at it.

**_What’s their morning schedule?_ **

Getting up either to his alarm (because  _ oh, boy, another day!!) _ or his mom/Iwaizumi waking him, showering and brushing his teeth (at the same time), drinking tea with his parents while his mom packs his lunch, then heading on out. 

**_Any past injuries?_ **

About a million nose bleeds from volleyball and he fell off his bike once. Other than that, nothing special to report. His mother never let anything happen to him.

**_Something that disgusts them?_ **

Vomit. Blood. Things that should be  _ inside  _ the human body but for some reason are  _ outside  _ of it. Kageyama’s obsession with milk. Matsu’s blocking abilities (but also he’s  _ so cool, don't you think?) _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Who rocks the Ferris Wheel seat and who flips out and begs them to stop?_ **

Iwaizumi definitely rocks the seat and Hinata flips out. Iwaizumi doesn’t know why Hinata wanted to go on the damned thing in the first place if he was so afraid of it, but when he asked Hinata just shrieked that it was romantic while holding on for dear life.

**_Who is always horny and will have sex at any time, at any place and at any time?_ **

Iwaizumi. Through and through. He doesn’t give a  _ shit  _ and he’s a horny little bastard. It embarrasses Hinata if he’s too public about it and that’s the only reason he controls himself.

**_Who is more into taking showers/baths together? Who tries to make it relaxing and who tries to make it sexy time?_ **

Hinata is all about the bathing together, and Iwaizumi  _ definitely  _ doesn't mind. Hinata just wants to chill and talk about their day, which Iwaizumi is cool with at first but he honestly can’t be blamed for making a move after having to look at his beautiful love  _ naked  _ for such a long amount of time.

**_Who sleeps on the couch when they get into a fight?_ **

This just isn’t a thing. Even if they’re angry with each other, they still believe they have an equal amount of rights to the bed and usually results in them just cuddling and forgetting about their disagreement.

**_Who said “I love you” first? and who ends their arguments in a fight with “Because I love you”?_ **

Hinata said it first, but Iwaizumi definitely says it more often since then. He likes to remind Hinata at every opportunity. He never uses it as an excuse to act crazy in a fight, but if it’s over Hinata not sleeping or working to hard, he’ll gently (aggressively) remind him how he just cares because he loves him so much.

**_Who wakes the other up in the middle of the night to tell them a cool dream they had? Who has the most nightmares, and who sings them back to sleep after?_ **

Iwaizumi wouldn’t  _ dare  _ to wake Hinata once he’s fallen asleep. Not a chance. Iwaizumi does have a lot of nightmares (trauma ammirite) but usually sleeps through them and will recount them in the morning if he remembers. If it’s  _ really  _ bad, Hinata will wake up and comfort him, no questions asked and won’t mention it again unless Iwaizumi brings it up first.

**_Who is more likely to cheat?_ **

They’re both entirely too loyal to cheat or even consider it. They both think that's an absolute doglike thing to do to someone, and could never fathom hurting each other like that.

**_Who makes fun of the other for having a crush on them, and who has to remind them that they are in a relationship?_ **

Iwaizumi will always say things like “not to be gay, but” and “it would take a  _ huge  _ loser to date a guy like that” in reference to himself. Hinata gently reminds him that he is in a gay relationship with him, to which Iwaizumi always responds with a zooming sound and a hand passing over his head before telling him, “right over your head, huh?” 

**_Who starts a food fight in the kitchen?_ **

Usually with flour while baking some kind of desert. It usually starts with Hinata being absolutely awful at anything he tries to do the second he passes the threshold into the kitchen and gets it all on his face, so Iwaizumi will make it worse to tease him. It escalates from there.

**_Who initiates duets? and who is the better singer?_ **

Hinata sings all the time, but is overjoyed when he hears Iwaizumi singing occasionally. He’ll always join in, which seems to make Iwaizumi both elated and embarrassed. Hinata is by far the better singer, daring to go so far as to call him talented. It’s a family thing.

**_Who starts the hand holding? Who grabs the other's butt? Who slides their arm around their waist? Who likes to put their fingers in the belt loops?_ **

Iwaizumi to all of it. He just loves touching Hinata. Hinata hardly gets the chance to initiate contact because Iwaizumi is already all over it.

**_Who is more seductive when they are drunk? and who is louder in bed?_ **

Hinata all the way. Alcohol transforms Hinata into a quieter, dirtier, sneaker version of himself, which Iwaizumi absolutely adores. Hinata is louder in bed, but Iwaizumi isn’t necessarily  _ quiet  _ either.

**_Who is more protective?_ **

They’re equally protective, but in different ways. Iwaizumi is more blunt in the way he threatens other people when they’re treating Hinata in a way he doesn’t appreciate and telling people not to underestimate him. Hinata is protective in the way where he’ll never complain about Iwaizumi to anyone, and will always gush about him and turn people down by loudly declaring his love for his amazing partner.

**_Who talks to the other while they are sleeping?_ **

Iwaizumi did this a lot when they first started sleeping beside each other. Especially while he’s in a depression. He won’t be able to sleep, and found it much easier to start opening up to Hinata by speaking to him while he was sleeping. He would tell him everything, from his fears, his past and how much he really liked the ginger and all of the reasons why.

**_Who falls asleep in the others lap and who carries them to bed?_ **

If Hinata is exhausted and falls asleep on Iwaizumi, he’ll carry the ginger to bed so he can get a better sleep. If Iwaizumi falls asleep on Hinata, he’ll just get them comfortable right on the couch and sleep with him there. It’s so cozy and warm and close and intimate that he sees no reason to disturb it.

**_Who cuts the others hair?_ **

There is no chance in hell Iwaizumi would let Hinata near his hair with scissors. Hinata allowed Iwaizumi to cut his hair exactly  _ once _ and then never again, for reasons that his haircut made very clear.

**_Who is super bad at sexting? and who sends them encouraging messages throughout the day?_ **

While Iwaizumi is very bad at texting, dirty talk is something he’d consider a specialty. Hinata doesn’t understand exactly how to dirty talk when he needs to think of the words on his own, so he’s definitely worse. Hinata will send Iwaizumi a million texts throughout the day. Every time he sees something that reminds him of his boyfriend, or any time he just thinks of him. He wants Iwaizumi to know how often he crosses his mind.

**_Who thinks they are not good enough for the others love? and who’s more afraid of loosing the other? Who thinks they keep messing up, only for the other to tell them they don’t need to worry?_ **

Iwaizumi definitely. He isn’t insecure, but he doesn’t want to lose Hinata over something he knows is all in his head, regardless of how real it is to him. He knows the more he worries about that, the more likely it is to happen, so he tries to squash the thought and just really enjoy the crazy ride.

**_Who does some crazy stunt to try and impress the other and who ends up driving them to the emergency room after it backfires?_ **

Hinata does the stunt, but only to prove to himself that he can (even if he can’t). Iwaizumi drives him to the ER, lecturing him the entire way.

**_Who is embarrassed when they have to wear their glasses and who thinks they look super cute?_ **

Oikawa definitely hates his glasses, and is incredibly insecure whenever he has to wear them, fretting about what the ladies will think. Iwaizumi and Hinata assure him he’s  _ absolutely stunning  _ in his glasses. Hinata tells him he's a king with 20/20 vision. Iwaizumi tells him he's a king, even if it's a king of bullshit.


End file.
